Battlefield 1: Paw Patrol(Codex Entries)
Codex Entries are the challenges featured in the singleplayer and multiplayer of the Game Upon completion, Codex entries will display real life historical entries related to World War I. Some challenges include killing enemies with specific weapons or vehicles, play missions a certain way, etc. Achievements Tactics * Mountain Retreat= Collect all Field Manuals in O Tutti Accoppati * Bombardier's Away!= Collect all Field Manuals in Cape Helles * Mission Paw Achieved= Win at least 1 Operations * Vehicular Breakdown- Disable an Engine on a bethmoth * Tracker the Master Scout= As a Sniper, Kill another Sniper using a Sniper Rifle. * Booby Trapped!= As a sniper. have one of your decoys destroyed. * Rubble Rain= Perform 1 Debris Kill * Call of the Shadow= Collect all field manuals in HEAR THE DESSERT * Foggy out here....=Collect all field manuals in FOG OF WAR * Ruff! Heat Vision Goggles!= Get 10 spot assist using a flare gun * Sawed-Off Specialist= Kill at least 5 using a sawed-off Shotgun * Soldier= Play 30 minutes as Assault * Sniper= Play 30 minutes as Scout * Suppressor=Play 30 minutes as Support * Medi-Marshall= Perform 5 Revives using Syringe * Anti-Tank Shock= Collect field Manuals on OVER THE TOP * Tank Warfare= Collect field manuals on STEEL ON STEEL * Dominator Rush!= Win 1 game of Rush and Team Deathmatch * Pup Treats Away!= Win 1 game of Supply Drop The Great War * A conscripted Life= Complete STORM OF STEEL * Marshall, The Flak Specialist= Destroy 10 aircraft is 30 seconds using a flak cannon on FORTE ET FIDELE * Oil Secured!= Win a game on Fao Fortress * Skye's Copter= Collect all field manuals on BREAKDOWN * Jake's Mountain= Complete Avanti Savoia! * Rocky's Revolt= Complete Nothing is Written * Coastal Offensive!= Win a round on Empire's Edge * When you expect him, Expect him!= Get the code book unnoticed on HIDDEN IN PLAIN SIGHT * Counter Panzer= Destroy a captured Mark V tank in STEEL ON STEEL * Artillery Barrage Incoming!= Call an Artillery Barrage at CAPE HELLES * Rockslide= Witness the blowing of the mountain on O TUTTI ACCOPPATI * Paw Patrol Escort= Have 4 bombers survive a bombing run on TOTAL WAR * BullsEye!= Perform 3 headshots * Tripwires!= Use the Booby trap bomb and kill at least 2 enemies in FALL FROM GRACE * Not a Scratch= Do not let the tank damaged on the Fog of War * Marshall, the Master medic= Play 30 minutes as Medic * A fresh Memoire- Collect all field manuals on O LA VITTORIA * Tracker and Marshall= Complete OPERATION CONQUER HELL * Aiding's Help= Get 3 Kill Assists * Zuma the Messenger= Complete The Runner * Dared the Arditi= Join the Fight as Arditian Elite Trooper on O LA VITTORIA * Chase the Dogfighter and Marshall the Gunner= Complete Friends of High Places * Sabotaged= Destroy 3 vehicles without getting caught on HEAR THE DESSERT * Ace Soreseen's Apprentice= Do not miss the trial on the TEST FLIGHT * Pistol only baby....= Get 10 kills using a sidearm on THE RUNNER * Ryder's Reading book- Start the Campaign * Jake's Tobbogan- Kill 5 enemies using a grenade on O LA VITTORIA * Bandage Overload- Perform 10 heals * Matea's pass= Get pass the forest without getting a melee kill on the FOG OF WAR * Rubble's Digger= Get 10 kills using a fortress gun * City limits= Win 1 game on Sinai Dessert * Barkingburg Citadel= Win 1 game on Fort De Vaux * Pup-Pad of the Allies= Collect all field manuals in BE SAFE * Arf! Arf! Buoy!= Kill 5 enemies using a rifle grenade on THE RUNNER * Sneezing Cannon!= destroy all field guns on OVER THE TOP * Stay Down!= Kill one of the Officers using a bolt action rifle on YOUNG' Men Work * Chase's Barkingburg OPS: Barkingburg Air Raid= Take down the bombers on FORTE ET FIDELE * Sneaky Cat= Guide Big Bess, Pass through the woods without getting caught in the FOG OF WAR * Mission PAW: Conquistadore= Win one Conquest * Rocky, Master Mechanic= Perform 10 Repairs with a repair tool * Turbot's Observation= Scout the Railway on HIDDEN IN PLAIN SIGHT * Thanks, Dude!= Save a squadmate by killing his attacker * Carlos' Home= Win 1 game at Argonne Forest * Everest and Rubble= Win Operation IRON WALLS * Intense Dogfights!= Collect all field manuals at FORTE ET FIDELE * Chase and Capn Turbot= Win OPERATION Kaiserschlacht * Jake's Cabin= Win a round on Ballroom Blitz * Payback!= Get 1 Avenge kill * Chase the Super Spy= Reach No man's Land undetected on FALL FROM GRACE * Blimpy- Kill 5 enemies on foot in OVER THE TOP * First Deployers= Win Operation OIL OF EMPIRES * Meow-Meow= Keep 2 field guns operational at HEAR THE DESSERT *Marshall, Out!= Win 1 game on RUPTURE *Remote Controlled Knights= Kill 5 enemies using Grenades in BE SAFE *Paw Smack!= Kill 10 enemies using Melee attacks in BE SAFE *Alex Porter's Super Trike= Win 1 game on SOISSONS *Sparkplugs= Get all the Sparkplugs undetected in Breakdown *Marely!= Destroy the Fort at TOTAL WAR *Overwatch= Get 10 kills using Stationary weapons *Rocky. Lawrence of Arabia- Kill one of the officers using a melee attack in young Men's Work *Ruff! House!= Ride in tanks for 30 minutes *Claw Arm= Retrieve the first engine component in Breakdown *Carlos= Kill one of the officers using a tank in YOUNG MEN'S WORK *A Seasonal Ending= Complete the Campaign *Skye the Ace= Complete the Target practice in Test Flight *Rubble's Expertise= Get 10 headshots in CAPE HELLES *Leader and the Honorable Member= Complete Through Mud and Blood *A new Runner- Collect all field manuals in The Runner *Skye, Master Dogfighter= Play 30 minutes as A plane *Homing Device- Win 1 round on War Pigeons *Ryder's Canal Raid- Win 1 Game on SUEZ *Alex's First Stunt- Win 1 Game on VERDUN HEIGHTS *Captain Turbot's Defense- Win 1 Game on AMIENS *The Paw Patrol Stairwell- Win 1 Game on MONTE GRAPPA *Rocky Nights- Win 1 Game on Nivelle Nights *Alex's Tank Badge- Win 1 Game on Giant's Shadow *Paw Patrol Revolution- Win 1 Game on Tsaritsyn *Sea Patrol: Brusilov- Complete Operation Brusilov Offensive *Hallowed Operation- Win 1 game on Prise de Tahure *Adventure Beach- Win 1 game on Galicia *Wild Ride Danny and Alex- Win 1 game on Lupkow Pass *Sea Shark Battle- Win 1 game on Albion *Paw Patrol's Pup Game- Win Operation Red Tide *ATV on Deck!= Perform 10 kills using Cavalry Weapons *Jake's Ski Lodge- Win 1 game on Brusilov Keep *The Dolphin Pup= Win 1 game on Volga River *Italian Mafia!= Get 10 kill using sidearm on O TUTTI ACOPPATTI *Crossover- Win 1 game on ACHI BABA *Rocky Nights- Win 1 game on NIEVELLE NiGHTS *Farmer's Railway- Win 1 game on GIANT'S SHADOW * World Empire * Austro-Hungarian- Win a game as Austro-Hungarian * Rubble's Team- Win a game as the British * Francois Alliance- Win the game as French * Nazi's Legacy- Win the Game as German * Italian Sea-Lab- Win the Game as Italian * Aid by the Allies- Win the Game as Russian Empire * Earl's Muslim- Win the Game as Ottoman * Paw Patrol's Legacy still Stands- Win the Game as Americans * Animal Sweepover- Perform 1 Multi-kill * DogCatcher- Perform 5 Multi-kill * Knights of the Pup Table- Collect all field manuals in HIDDEN IN PLAIN SIGHTS * Sweetie- Kill the Last member of the Squad * Track and Suppress- Perform 3 Suppression Assists * A life before rain- Collect all field Manuals on FALL FROM GRACE * Skye the Princess- Collect all field manuals in YOUNG MEN's WORK * Domination- Win 1 round of Domination Weapons * Rubble's Step- Get 10 kills using Anti-Tank Mines * Fire in the Goldrush- Get 10 kills using Dynamite * Marshall the FirePup- get 10 kills using Flamethrower Kit * Adventure Bay Weapons- Get 10 kills using Elite Weapons * Pup Treats Away!- Get 10 kills using Grenades * Incoming!- Get 10 kills using Mortar * Tracker Stab!- Get 10 melee kills * Optical Kill- Get a marksman headshot * Rubble= Get 10 kills using Heavy Machine Guns * Knight Raider- Get 10 kills as a Trench Raider * Mission Paw Sentry- Get 10 kills as a Sentry * Booby Trapped Boom!- Get 10 kills using Tripwire bomb Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Video Game References